Love Like Woe
by Aimee-Chibitalia
Summary: Tasmanina is a young Aussie and meets Romano at 7 years. Forced to leave him she gets older and forgets him. What will happen? RomanoXOC lots of OCS
1. Meeting You

My life was different from the rest of my family's. I'm Tasmania, the bottom part of Australia. At the moment I live with my brothers and sisters. Sydney (female), Victoria (male), Queensland (female), Northern Tertiary (male), South Australia (male), Western Australia (female), Fraser Island (female) and of course my older brother Australia. I was the second youngest and always the one to get in trouble. This is how all my trouble started.

When I was about 7 my brother and sisters but Fraser Island because she wasn't around had to stay with older brother England because he didn't trust us with Australia. All Gentleman and Lady like. Well I think he only got 2 out of the 7 of us to be like that but the rest of us weren't ever going to be like that so we all decided to run away. The 5 of us who didn't want to stay got ready and run out the doors to England's as soon as they opened. I wasn't paying attention to my family until I heard them yell to me 'Run Tasmania! Run! Get far away!' Lightly I looked behind as I found my brothers and sisters being surrounded by guards and other people. So I stoped when I knew they wouldn't find me and watched as the were told off and decided I should run before I was caught myself. I was scared for my family and for what was ahead for me.

All I did was run until I ran out of energy and was hungry. I just fell to the floor not being able to move. I was sore and felt stiff. I wished I never left. I just sat there with tears filling my eyes. "what dis here?" I heard someone say as I was lifted up by them. I looked at the man with brown hair and green eyes. "Ola. I'm Spain"

"G'day. I'm Tasmania." I mumbled not being able to speak to loud from my lose of energy.

"Are you ok? I should take you inside to meet Romano" Lightly the older man put me on his back and piggy backed me to his home. I know the saying never talk to strangers or anything but if you couldn't move then you would do the same. "Romano! I have someone for you to play with."

"I don't give a damn you jerk" I heard a childish voice which had Spanish and Italian accent answer rudely

"Its very rude to talk like dat" I yelled to the kid as he came out. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes with a tomato in his mouth that he was eating. Spain lightly put me off his back and helped me stand. Lightly holding under my arms and sat me on the floor.

"I'll go get something to eat. You relax" Spain left as I was stuck with this rude boy who I thought would try and hurt me.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked still eating a tomato with a snarl on his face.

"I'm Tasmania." For once my lady skills were being used for the first time. I didn't want to act normal around this dumb ass. He was so rude and just threw the left over of his tomato on the ground so he could attack me.

"I'm back with food." Spain yelled and looked at the two of us. Seeing a fight or something going to start. "oh man. OK. Romano here is a tomato" Spain passed the boy a tomato as Romano started eating it. "Here Tasmania" he handed me a bag with food in it.

"Thank you" I opened the bag and got something to eat. Spain smiled and looked over at Romano.

"I told you people still use manners these years"

"I don't give a damn" I saw that the two boys were about to fight.

"Excuse me" I said as the two boys looked at me. Spain already knew what I was going to ask so he helped me up and took my hand.

"You can sleep here for the night" Spain told me and when he finished I thought he said I hope Romano wouldn't mind. I hope that doesn't mean what I think but oh well. I got on the bed and felt sleepy and fell asleep.

~Romano's P.O.V~

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING HER?" I yelled eating my tomato as Spain just left my room.

"Because she was hurt and I thought you might have a friend to be with" Spain was happy with what he did but he never knew how cranky I was.

"I'm going to bed" Spain gave a please don't go there look as I opened my door and went to my bed. And saw her. "Get out" I yelled at her as she didn't do anything. "Get out, Get out, Get out you jerk!" I yelled as she began to wake.

"Why, why, why should I?" she asked looking at me with her green eyes and her dark blond hair in a messy way.

"Its my bed so get out"

"Why not share?"

"Because you'll take all the room" Lightly she sat up with a smirk and crawled to the other side of the bed and pulled the blankets and turned them so the part that the sides were covering us and the ends were on the ground.

"Its now big and can fit us both of us" she grinned as I hated this.

"Fine but if you take to much room…"

"I'll have to leave. I know, I know." How did she know? No one finishes my sentences.

"YOU KNOW THE NEXT TIME YOU…" I stopped and found that she was asleep while I was talking. "WAKE UP YOU JERK" I yelled as she slept through it. "WAKE UP. WAKE UP. WAKE UP"

She wouldn't wake up so I just gave up and lied down next to her and then I don't remember.

~Spain's P.O.V~ ~the next morning~

I woke up for the first time with out something jumping on me yelling. I was scared that he was going to secretly attack me as I got out of the bed. "Romano?" I squeaked as I came out to the kitchen with out anything attacking me. I was surprised and just started making breakfast.

"Mornin'" I heard someone say to me as I turned around finding the little young blond with her hair down and a brown singlet with brown pants.

"Good Morning" I smiled to Tasmania as she sat on the floor half asleep. "Do you know where Romano is?"

"In bed asleep." WHAT? Romano still asleep. I would normally be trying to hurry with breakfast by now to shut him up.

"Are you badly hungry and going to yell at me?"

"No. Why would I?"

"I'm just so use to Romano yelling at me"

"Its ok. I wont. Take your time" I was trying to not use slang and not to speak with my accent to much. Do as England told you.

"Well thanks and could you wake Romano for me?"

"I guess since you did let me stay"

"Thank you"

~Tasmania's P.O.V~

I walked into the room were a little boy was who was asleep. "Romano" I whispered tapping the boy's hand. "Romano wake up"

"Leave me alone you stupid tomato eating bustard."

"Romano. Its me, Tasmania." Romano lightly opened his eyes to wake up and looked at me.

"Why did you wake me?"

"Because I was told to. Now get up" I said grabbing his hand to drag him off the bed.

"No." He pulled me off him as I fell off the bed. My head hurt as I hit the floor. "Tasmania?" lightly he crawled to the end of the bed and got down and helped me up.

"Thanks" I said as he walked out and left me on my own to walk out.

Do I ever regret that. "I want breakfast you jerk. BREAKFAST"

"Its coming Romano"

"I WANT IT NOW"

"ROMANO! SPAIN!" that was it "I CANT BE BOTHERED HEARING FIGHTS IN THE MORING." The two boys looked shocked as I sat down next to Romano and nearly face planted the table.

"well breakfast is ready"

"Romano slow down" I yelled to the boy as he played out side with me. He tried to catch me as we played tiggy. He was sit for once. He was a fast kid.

"No way" he said running faster.

"Yeah way" I could feel myself beginning to use my accent as he was so close to catching me.

"Dammit" he said as he just missed but not for long. I tripped. "AH!" he yelled falling on top of me.

"R-Romano?"

"Yeah" he said not moving but just looking at me. His eyes were hazel and just waited for something. I quickly got up and tagged him

"Give it a go you mug" I yelled at him my accent growing stronger and my slang growing too.

"ROMANO! TASMANIA! COME ON TIME TO COME IN" Spain yelled surprised that Romano did something to day

"First on home wins" Romano cheered as he started running.

"Fair Dinkum" I yelled back but was stopped.

What is going on? "Your coming with us little girl" crap they found me. I tried to scream for Romano or Spain but they wouldn't let me speak or talk.

~Romano's P.O.V~

"Tasmania I won!" I cheered as I couldn't see her. "Tasmania? SPAIN TASMANIA IS NOT HERE"

"What?"

"She's not here" I was close to her and she just leaves. I felt tears grow in my eyes.

"Its ok Romano" Spain tried to hug me

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU JERK" I ran off with tears in my eyes. I just liked her…

"Rack Off!" I screamed as England grabbed the back of my head.

"I can believe you ran away like that!"

"I had to because ya classes were like a stunned mullet"

"Stop using slang! Out of all the things I told you is not to do that!"

"Let her go!" I heard someone yelled as England's hand got off my head.

"My number one student is standing up for…"

"Shut up. She is my younger sister and no one hurts her but her brothers and sisters. Not some guy who we call brother!" Lightly I felt hands wrap around my body. "are you ok Ruby (Tasmania's human name)?"

"I'm fine sis"

"England. Don't worry. I'll give her disciple so don't worry" lightly new South Wales dragged me out. She wasn't to happy. "I cant believe you ran away and then used slang"

"Its stupid here. He should have just left us with Australia."

"No! England has given us a good life!"

"I bet your only saying that because you like him" I watched my sisters blush grow "YOU DO!"

"no" she ran off and left me on my own. I sat there looking at my feet and putting my hands in my pockets.

Hu? Lightly I pulled out what I found and read it. The hand writing was messy but I could still just read it

_Dear Tasmania,_

_Well I really don't know your real name and if you are thinking my real name is not Romano. It would never because Romano is cheese. GET THAT! Well your asleep now when I put this in your pocket. Well please don't leave. I don't want to say this in fount of Spain and I thought that it would be easier to write it so you understand. So yeah.,,_

_From Romano (not my real name)_

I was shocked to see Romano could write in English and that he would write that. Feeling a wet substance called tears come out of my eyes. I missed him and he might hate me for what happened. I didn't mean to leave. I had to…

~Romano's P.O.V~

Every night I went to sleep I saw her. I missed her and had the worst dreams of what could happen. Spain would have to wake me up because they were that bad. I did miss her and hate her at the same time. Why did she just leave? "I HATE HER!" I yelled at Spain as he tried to calm me down.

"no you don't. Why would you be crying if you did?"

"I HATE HER! SHE IS A BASTERD AND I HATE HER!"

"Romano calm down. She might have not wanted to leave but had to"

"WHY WOULD SHE COME EXPECT A HOME AND THEN JUST LEAVE?"

"I don't know Romano but she must have a good reason because I know that she would left for a good reason. One that you would even understand"

"I DON'T CARE! SHE LEFT ME AND YOU! I HATE HER"

"Romano calm down" I began to try but it was hard…


	2. Seeing You Again

~About 13 years later~

~Tasmania's P.O.V~

I watched as my brothers and sisters walked around the house looking for something to do. We didn't live with England any more because we were now like 20 years old but I was there for a world meeting. I didn't think about Romano much anymore either.

"Tasmania" I heard a younger voice call out to me. Yeah I'm not the youngest in my family anymore

"What's wrong Fraser Island?"

"I found a spider" I always thought Fraser Island wouldn't be scared of spiders because she was around rainforests a lot. Lightly I followed the eleven year old girl as a huge spider was on the wall. Now I knew why she was scared.

"I'll go kill it"

"NO!" Fraser Island yelled at me as I went to go get one of her shoes. "Its not that bad. Gees sis you're a sook.

"Fine you little ankle biter."

"Don't call me that! I MIGHT BE YOUNGER BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO CALL ME THAT!"

"I'm sorry Charlotte"

"You called me my human name?"

"Yeah why sis"

"Nothin' Rudy" Fraser Island (Charlotte) looked at me and ran off so fast I couldn't see her. I guess I was alone again…

~Romano's P.O.V~

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" I yelled to my younger brother as he wouldn't get off.

"Why not Lovino?"

"BECAUSE IT IS ANNOYING" I threw him off and almost went to chock him.

"Ve don't have time for this!"

"Of course Germany" My brother and I said at the same time. We had to go to a world meeting at England's. It would be like last time and the time before. None of us can get along with each other so what's the point? I was angry about this. I was stupid

As soon as my brother, the potato eating bustard and I walked in a little girl with her dark blond hair tied in pig-tails with a orange dress ran past. What was that about? Next thing I knew there was someone else. "Fraser Island! Charlotte Blue! STOP!"

Next thing I knew the girl tripped over me. "Um.." she started blushing. "G'day. I'm Tasmania. Howya goin'?" Tasmania. I thought to myself

"Tasmania?"

"Yeah that's my name"

"Remember me. Its Lovino"

"I don't know a Lovino. Sorry."

"What! You don't?"

"No. I'm sorry but have you seen a little ankle biter. No kid about this high" she showed

"Ve~! She just went down that way"

"Thanks…" she stopped to work out his name

"I'm Feliciano and this is Ludwig"

"K. thanks and bye. I got to go get her." She had changed quite a bit since we were seven. Her hair was a bit darker and longer but her clothing wasn't much different. I couldn't help but to watch her run off.

"Vhat are vou doing?" Ludwig asked as I still watched her.

"Romano." Feliciano stared poking me to tell me to stop looking at her or something else. "Lovino?"

"What?" I yelled as Feliciano pulled my hair.

"You were staring and at its rude." I shook my head at my brother as my brother started poking me.

I knew I couldn't fall in love with her because she was one of the Allied Forces. Her whole family was. She would be smashed if she did…

~Tasmania's P.O.V~

Lightly I looked back when I knew he couldn't see me and stared. I knew I couldn't love him while this war was on. I didn't even know who he was. Lovino. Who is that? I didn't know but I thought that I would find my sister before I get in more trouble before my brothers and sisters.

~The World Meeting~

I sat with my brothers and sisters as we listened to England try to act all gentleman as the twins (Oliver and Cooper) would start putting slang in his sentences, knowing that England would get annoyed. All of us laughed at it but my oldest sister (Sydney). No one knew who was their enemy but everyone acted like friends or really loud fighting people.

Soon everyone stood as my brothers and sisters with myself stood with England and the rest of the Allies and Lovino with some other people. I growled at the German when he looked at me. I could have jumped fast and punched him in the nose but I was stopped by my brothers. "we have to try and act all good, sis" said Oliver. The youngest of the twins with lighter red hair.

"and not let them suspect us" said the older twin, Cooper with dark red hair. Both boys held my arms with a tough grip. Not letting me go and would make sure they didn't.

Then there was Lovino who stared all shocked seeing something with the allies. Lying eyes on me he paused. I didn't know what he was doing. "His Italian" my brother, Victoria told me. Then I knew hw would be over there.

"Well kick there arses hard" I mumbled as my brothers and sisters went in a huge group (even if there was only 8 of us)

"Can we come in too Dude!" one of our closest friends America yelled as we all told him to shut up as all the allies started making plans to get rid of this stupid idea of the Germans but I couldn't help every know and again to look at Lovino. It was weird but I couldn't help it. His Italian your Australian. You cant be together well at lest till after the war but still no and STOP LOOKING AT HIM!

Finally getting out of the meeting was the best thing ever. I wasn't near that Lovino anymore so I felt a bit happy. "Hey Tasmania!" I heard someone yell as I turned around.

"SPAIN!" I screamed back and hugged the cheery man. "Howya goin'?"

"I'm good thanks. And you?"

"Great. How's Romano?"

"His… um good I think. Most of the time he yells at me so I never get to ask"

"Is ok. I remember when he use to yell at you all the time"

"So true. So what happened when you left?"

"I really don't know. It was a big blur to me. First I was racing Romano and then I was caught by someone working for England."

"and England got you back?"

"And put me in a dress" I cried as Spain laughed.

"Well that I would need to see"

"Spain? Who's this?" a girl with short blond hair and green eyes called out. She had a sweet looking face and cheery.

"I'm Tasmania. Mate. Who are ya?"

"I'm Belgium thanks" she smiled as Lovino came up. CRAP

"Hey Tasmania"

"G'day Lovino"

"Do you remember who I am?"

"No I don't ok. Leave me the hell alone if your going to keep asking because I don't know. OK" Lightly Lovino's face went red with anger and grabbed my arm.

"I'll show you" he yelled dragging the me behind him with my family a little lost with what's going on.

First he took me away from everyone else and made me look at him in the eyes. I could see pain and anger. "I am Lovino Romano Vargas. The oldest of 3 and twins with Italy. Most of my life I lived with Spain and he forced me to do chores which I never did. Any thing?"

"Nothing. I did stay at Spain's and there was no Lovino" he growled in anger sick of me acting like this.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU FORGOT ME! I CRIED FOR DAYS. NO MONTHS AND SPAIN HAD A HARD TIME ALL BECAUSE OF YOU CAN YOU CANT EVEN REMEMBER!" Lovino crashed to the ground in tears as I kneeled next to him

"Lovino chill out for a minute."

"HOW THE HELL CAN I DO THAT!" for some reason this man reminded me of Romano just with out that Spanish accent in there as well.

"You could breathe slowly, you could eat something, you could…."

"SHUT UP!" snapping at me I felt anger blur inside of me.

"REALLY! I SHOULD SHUT UP! LOOK WHOS TALKING AT LEAST I'M NOT GOING OFF ABOUT ME NOT KNOWING YOU!" Lovino was shocked as I yelled back. "Strewth" lightly I could hear crying and whimpers. "Lovino?"

"What?"

"you ok?"

"I'll be fine." he answered standing up and taking his hand out to help me up.

"thanks" I answered lifting my hand up to reach it and get up with a smile on my face.

"don't mention it" he answered and geld my hand back to my family.

"we have a problem"

"your not joking"

"Dammit" he yelled as we were the only people there.

"everyone must have gone home"

"your not kidding" he grumbled.

"YOU KNOW I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU IN A BAD MOOD AL…" I stopped as he looked at me with a blush tingling on his cheeks. "are you ok?"

"no really" he quickly stuffed his hands into his pockets and began to walk. "come on we better get home."

He grabbed my hand again and made me follow him. He better take me home, if not his in some crap isn't he.


	3. Following You

"LOVINO WHERE ARE WE GOING!" a young dark blond, not older then 22 yelled to the man with dark brown hair nothing over 24, who was dragging her behind him.

"TO MY HOUSE"

"NO"

"YES"

"WHAT I ABOUT ME? I'M THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO BE IN CRAP"

"WHAT ABOUT ME? HEY? YOU THINK I WONT BE IN ANY EITHER"

"HELLO MY FAMILY HAVE A FEW RULES AND I BROKE MOST OF THEM JUST IN ONE DAY"

"OH YEAH LIKE WHAT?"

"NO LEAVING THE GROUP WITH THE ENEMY! DON'T STAY OUT LATE! STICK WITH THE FAMILY…"

"YEAH I GET IT!" Lovino snapped at Tasmania. "YOU HAVENT EVEN TOLD ME YOUR HUMAN NAME!"

"YOU HAVENT EVEN TOLD ME WHAT COUNTRY YOU REPRESENT"

"SOUTH ITALY OK!"

"my name is Ruby Blue. I know I should be a red head but I'm not ok." Lovino was surprised with how calm she was in such a small time.

"Ruby… what a… nice name" Lovino blushed

"doesn't sound like that with how you say it"

"I-it is… Really" a blush fully covering his face.

"Looks like you should be called Ruby Blue, you stunned mullet" Ruby laughed as Lovino blushed harder.

"W-what's a stunned m-mullet?"

"Strewth! It a fish out of water and it just flops every now and again."

"There sounds like a lot of words in slang?"

"there is quite a bit but not much."

"Can you teach me?"

"if you stop yelling at me. Sure! But tomorrow."

"ok. Well I guess I'll walk you home" the man said with a little bow and taking Ruby's hand again. "one question. Where is your home?"

"A few streets away." she smiled being dragged behind him. Lovino hid his smile. He was happy to hold Ruby's hand again, to run with her, to make sure she follows him.

"bloody hell Lovino. RUN MUCH!"

"Your not kidding!"

"Does it look it?"

"yeah it does" he answered stopping in front of the girl with a smile on his face. Glad to talk to her again in a joking way.

"Really?" she stared at him. Still guessing why he kept on saying she knew him.

"Maybe" a devilish grin grew on his face.

"Lovino make up your mind"

"Maybe" even Ruby was trying to work out what was going on.

"Lovino just tell me"

"Maybe"

"WHY NOT?"

"I know you don't trust me" She wondered how he knew.

"how would you know?"

"easy. Your using an English accent not Australian and there is only a little bit of slang"

"YOU BUGGER!" She yelled her accent growing stronger by the second with anger on her face. Suddenly a light lit up in front of the two.

"Jeez sis lets hope you don't mean it like that."

"For course if you did we might need to tell Sydney (New South Wales)"

"What do you mean you…" Romano started and saw the two red heads.

"Well there is two meanings for bugger" said the one with dark red hair.

"One is an idiot in Aussie slang" said the one with lighter.

"and then there is the other one which we aren't going to answer" the two boys answered and stuck there tongues out in disgust.

"OLIVER! COOPER!" the girl yelled as the boys scratched there heads. Lovino knew what they meant to and just didn't feel right with this family. Lovino never knew that her family was four people. He thought it was only her and that little girl.

"Well mate" said the darker haired boy. "This is when we take our sister away from you and take her home without you"

Lovino felt anger blur in him as the two boys began to pull the girl behind them.

"Really? Well it looks like another story. Looks like you are taking her away from our chat which is quiet rude" the two boys stared at the Italian a bit lost. "You vegemite eating bustards!"

"OH THAT IS BLOODY PUSHING YOUR LUCK" Ruby yelled with anger across her face. Lovino didn't mean to anger her but did it well.

"I didn't mean it like that. All I want to do is finish our talk that is all you know. Dammit."

"Nope" the two boys jinxed.

"YES I AM AND I DON'T CARE WHO THAT HELL YOU ARE" he yelled grabbing Ruby's hand and dragging her behind him.

"Lovino don't do this. You going to get me in so much trouble."

"I don't care. I wanna finish" lightly the dark blond looked at her brothers as they all shrugged and followed Lovino.

"you have to remember me"

"Back to this again?"

"Well you should!"

"Lovi chill out for a min. I'm not going to Macca's any minute soon so just chill for a minute."

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A KID!"

"So your telling me I treat you like a child? I bet a child is better behaved too"

"CUT THAT OUT!"

"You asked for it. You should be careful with what you say!" she smiled and tried to see if there was any Lovino in her life before today so he could stop annoying her about it but nothing would come. She stared at him for a few minutes to guess. Admitting she looked like someone she knew. "Lovino? Can you answer something for me?"

"What is it Ruby?"

"When did you see me and what did we do?"

"I saw you when Spain brang you to his house. What we did we fought, we shared a bed because you wouldn't leave mine and tag. After that you left and left me crying with Spain."

Lightly the young Australian blinked remembering all that stuff with Romano. "Are you Romano?"

"That's my middle name! I haven't used that name in…" Quickly without him noticing she hugged him with a smile on her face. All Romano could do was blush while she hugged him tightly. Slowly he learnt to hug her back with that blush and a smile on his face.

"I missed you Romano." She grinned beginning to cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking into her eyes seeing her cry without her smile.

"We have to fight against each other in the war. Why didn't you stay as one of the Allies?" she cried with sadness in her voice.

"my brother started loving those potato eating bustards, so I joined them with him to protect him from them" all suddenly she scrunched her hands him balls

"WHAT IS A WHOLE HEAP OF SHIT!" she yelled running of crying.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked his younger sister as she hugged the two twins.

"no no no" she cried as the two boys began to walk her home as Lovino watched.

'she'll forget me again wont she. I cant let her. I must work out a way to keep seeing her' Lovino kept telling him self to work out a way.


	4. Leaving you

Lovino's P.O.V

"Hey Romano" I could hear my brother call out in an innocent voice to me as I walked out to him.

"What the hell do you want?" I watched as he looked all nervous, like something was wrong. "Don't tell me that that potato eating bustard fucked you up again?"

"Lovino there is no need for that much language" Feli told me as I turned around as he got scared from me. "I-I didn't mean it like that Lovino"

"Sure not!"

"What's wrong Lovi?"

"Who ever said there was?"

"The look on your face"

"Shut up you potato eating lovers lover"

I stormed up to my room as pissed off as ever. She didn't remember me and when she did. Why did Feli make us Italians go to the Axis? Why did I agree with this? I missed her nearly my whole life and when I got her back I ruined everything between us. I even pissed off her brothers. Could I ever do anything right around her?

Sliding onto the floor with my back on the door. Hugging my knees and feeling something come down my cheeks. I haven't cried for Tasmania since I was a child. Spain was the first thing I needed to talk to tomorrow…

Tasmania's P.O.V

As soon as I got inside my families house I ran as fast as I could up the stairs so no one could see me, but I knew my whole family knew. Slamming my bedroom door and slid on it to sit on the floor. Tears filled my eyes. Not feeling like eating anything. Not even my vegemite sandwiches or anyone's. Not even lamingtons that we made with Australia and New Zealand or Pavlova that the whole family would make or Queensland's Tim Tams. I wouldn't eat. Nether drink.

Lightly I crawled over to other side of my room and felt my fingers graze the carpet as I sat in a corner and pulled out a book .Opening the pages it was my life after I meet Romano with England and my family. America and Canada were there too. A bit older then the rest of us. Most of them America would be laughing with Oliver and Cooper as they all made a big mess with Canada, South Australia and Victoria (male!) reading something together while New South Wales would be holding little baby Fraser Island and Queensland and I would be running around. Then there was others when Fraser Island learnt how to crawl and walk, When England taught us things and we wouldn't pay attention. Sometimes Scotland, Ireland, Northern Ireland and Wales would be there too. Queensland when we were younger always went googly eyed for Scotland not minding that he was wearing a skirt… I mean a kilt. But there was always one picture that would make me cry sometimes. When I viewed a picture of all of us, Even America, Canada, England, Scotland, Ireland, Northern Ireland and Wales were asleep on the floor next to each other. We always got along when we were younger. One thing did upset me. Our adopted father wasn't there. England made him leave us to him. One reason why I will always hate England and also killing our mother. I remember when I first meet England. He scared me at first but then I found he had the rest of my family with him and earned my trust. Very quickly losing it too.

Quickly I closed the book and cried. Memories one thing that could hurt anyone the no one can lose. I felt my heart thump harder then ever and it hurt me. Being to scream in pain my brothers and sisters quickly came in.

"What's wrong Tas?"

"You didn't lose Tazzy again?"

"Tasmania!"

"You there?"

"Tasman?"

"Ruby Blue!"

"Ruby?" Soon I blacked out and didn't remember anything.

Lovino's P.O.V

I sat in my room which I was glad I didn't have to share with Feli anymore, wondering what Tasmania did when she got home. She had a sister and 2 brothers. Soon I just fell asleep on the floor.

Me: Lovi there is 8 of them. New South Wales, Victoria who is a boy, Queensland, South Australia, Northern Territory, Western Australia, Tasmania and Fraser Island!

Lovi: How was I meant to know! She didn't tell me that much!

Me: Well learn next time and talk to her

Lovi: What ever you Vegemite eating basturd!

Me: that hurts

Tasmania: CUT THAT OUT! Tasman is my nickname because I was called after someone called _ Tasman so I'll be called that every now and again and Tazzy *lifts up a Tasmanian Devil* Is my pet Tasmanian Devil.

Me & Love: *ran off*

Tasmania: *sweat drops* well My brothers and sisters and I belong to ShortiShort5555 / ShortiShort5 / Aimee-Chibitalia. Everyone else but Tazzy belongs to the owner of Hetalia. Bye!


End file.
